elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
Draugr are undead Nordic warriors who were the original residents of Skyrim. It is claimed that Draugr once served the dragons, some seem to have learned 'Dragon' speech. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. Having engaged in acts of cannibalism during their lifetimes, they are cursed to walk the earth as undead; however, this might be because they betrayed their own race by serving dragons. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows. They have previously appeared in the ''Morrowind'' expansion pack ''Bloodmoon'', notably in the barrows of Solstheim. Draugr carry and use Ancient Nordic Weapons. Some Draugr only appear as containers, usually containing a few pieces of Gold. Draugr type monsters are weak to fire as well as silver. Draugr loot includes a chance of jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions; however, their armor cannot be looted. Subtypes There are several types of Draugr. In the quest The Staff of Magnus, the player must fight spectral versions of these, it is untested how they compare to physical Draugr as yet. Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Dragon Priests Quests The Draugr appear in the quests: * Bleak Falls Barrow * Silver Hand * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller * Shroud Hearth Barrow * Speaking With Silence * The Golden Claw * Under Saarthal * A Scroll For Anska * Ancestral Worship Trivia *Draugr take their mythological inspiration and several traits from the draugr, undead creatures from Norse mythology. It should be noted that one differentiates between sea-draugar and land-draugar (draugar being plural of draugr): while land-draugar were simply undead with numerous magical abilities, sea-draugar were fishermen who had drowned at sea, thus being denied the privilege of being buried. *If sneaking, you can kill sleeping Draugr without waking them up, avoiding a fight. Sleeping Draugr will either lay on the lower alcove in crypt areas, or they will be standing on pedestals. You can tell sleeping Draugr from dead ones by the position of their hands, the undead ones will have their hands folded on their stomachs, while the dead ones will have thier hands resting on their groins, chests, or laying at their sides. Also, the "restless" draugr can be found in these resting positions. Also if you are close enough, where you normally could access ones inventory, you cannot access a 'living draugr's" inventory, if you don't see the search option, the draugr is alive. *Draugr Deathlords are, arguably, one of the most dangerous foes the Dragonborn will face. Along with copious amounts of health, they are capable of using a disarm shout that will send the player's weapon flying. It can occasionally be extremely difficult to find the weapon again, thus magic and shouts should be relied upon primarily. *It should also be noted that Draugr Deathlords make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. At high levels, when Deathlords can be encountered in packs, players can be sent flying across rooms and into walls or ceilings. Scourges also have the ability to do this, but theirs seems to have no effect apart from dealing a small slice of HP damage. *Despite being formidable foes, Deathlords can be used as a reliable source of income, as the Ebony equipment they carry can be sold for large sums of gold. *If you see closed coffins inside a dungeon, chances are there is a draugr inside that can emerge when triggered by events in the game (like the start of a boss fight). For an easy kill, and much easier subsequent boss battle, cast a fire rune at the base of the coffin. If there is a draugr inside the rune will immediately explode, killing the draugr. *Generation for Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This mean that a Draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. Phrases The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: (Translation Pending) * Qiilan Us Dilon! (Qiilan means 'Lead' and Dilon means 'Dead') * Bolag Aaz, Mal Lir! (Company mercy, little king) * Kren Sos Aal! (Break Blood May) Can't find 'Sosaal' translation. Maybe meaning May his Blood Break. * Dir Volaan! (Dir translates to 'Die' and Volaan means 'Full Speed Ahead') meaning 'Die quickly!' * Aar Vin Ok! (Servant ...... His(used as possessive)) Can't find 'Vinok' translation. Can't find Vin but could be Viik meaning Defeat making it Servant Defeat His(possessive form me) * Unslaad Krosis (Eternal Sorrow) * Fus...Ro Dah! ( Force...Balance Push, Unrelenting Force shout) * Aav Dilon! (Join Dead!) * Sovngarde saraan! Gallery Draugr Deathlord.png Draugrs.png 40.jpg Draugr Lord Battle.jpg Draugr.jpg File:247906_10150195053226404_131368351403_7080496_2453971_n.jpg Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:Draugr (Skyrim) Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures in Bloodmoon Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Skyrim